1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
Waterbeds are conventionally provided with a male-threaded filler neck having a closure cap threaded thereon; such cap being removed for the purpose of introducing water into the waterbed from a conventional garden hose having a male-threaded fitting on its outer end. As both the filler neck on the waterbed and the outer end fitting on the garden hose are male-threaded, a problem is presented in that direct coupling therebetween cannot be accomplished. The present invention solves such problem by providing a coupling unit for interposition between and connection with said male-threaded fittings.
2. THE PRIOR ART
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,494,643 and 3,797,538 represent the most relevant prior art known to applicant.
The above prior art--considered singly or together--does not anticipate, nor suggest as obvious, the particular structure of the herein-claimed waterbed filling unit, and applicant has no knowledge of any prior art disclosing such particular structure.